The other side
by DarkRooi
Summary: The walls were empty of life, if you dont count the hordes of titans with the outer wall. This mission had been put off for so many years. (OC one shot)


**~The Other Side~**

The wall was empty of life, if you dont count the hordes of titans with the outer wall. This mission had been put off for so many years. _ **'Why? for what reason? Their were our allies, and my mother left them to burn?'**_ I shook my head, _**'None of it makes sense.'**_ We got to the port we once had having a foot hold, we pushed forward killing all titans in our way. That was until we reached the outer wall. Were the gate had been was gone, replaced by a large hole. The farm houses we had seen on the way here had not been touched in 4 centuries.

It was said that their outer wall fell only 5 years before my birth. though we had been allies we knew little of each other, it was a new contract of such. There was a rumor that my mother was meant to marry one of their people, but it never happened. I was so deep in thought i did not feel my black onyx tiger mount shifted under me eagerly, looking left and right.

"Hotaru." A soft deep voice cut through my thought, i turned my head to glance over my right shoulder at my teammate and childhood friend. Though he had grown into a tall handsome man of very few words, he was still seemed the same to me, the same mop of ginger hair that hid those icy blue eyes. He was after all an frost mage, his skin even showed that by it paleness. It amused me to no end when he would hide from his fangirls when we had to leave, they found his broody nature quite the pantie dropper, much to my poor friends horror. Natsuke and i would have to save the poor man after we had had afew laughs at his tactics. I let out a breathless chuckle at the memories, turning my head forward. I could feel Natsuke raise a eyebrow at my behavior.

Natsuke, she was also another childhood friend. The three of us grow up together being the heirs to our clans houses, our parents just kept putting us together. She was a stubborn little thing, even for a healer. She had long raven black hair braided into one plat, which was thrown over one shoulder. She wear the dark green leather of her clan, that had the crest of her family woven into a long dress like clothing. She was by far the darkest skin out of the three of us, her clan being closer to the tree spirits, she had a healthly tone of dark brown. which only helped make her almost glowing green eyes stand out more.

Between the three of us, we could take on armies, or atleast it felt like that at times. The three of us sat on our mounts staring at the empty over grown city, titans were something we could handle, but these ruins they made was new to us. We had taken this mission to get out the city, both my teammates could tell i was sick of court already. All those useless pretty, double meaning words. So we had taken the mission to retake the ports, which were easy picking. Now that the small ports and towns around them had guards, and the tree protectors. We were order to scout out what had happen to the walls, which had been very direct, "look around outside of the wall, but do not enter.", i wanted to know what happened inside the walls. Yes, i was disobeying a direct order from our queen. Did i feel guilty over it? No. Will i regert it later? Probably.

I sighed out loud before urging nightbreeze on. She swiftly made her way into the gate, i didnt have to look back to know my team was follow me. It warmed my heart to know they had my back.

"Osamu, Natsuke, we will meet by the second wall late night fall. Ride well my friends." I said over my shoulder, before we went our different ways. We each had our own side requests in exploring the area, it seemed like i wasn't the only one who wanted to known what happened into the walls.

As we split up, Natsuke head into the town, while Osamu headed to the wall, and I? Well i just went through the town and into the wilderness to start clearing out as much as i could, before heading to the walls. I felt the familiar fire burn through my veins, as i came across my first titan. An abnormal.

"Let the fun begin." i whispered to myself before unsheathing my swords.

 _ **'Disodeying orders, for the greater good.'**_ As a smirk pulled at my lips

...

The story of how our lives and country can all be explained in a dew short sentences, really. It all started when an immortal fall inlove with an mortal man, and yes before you asked i am that very immortals great-grandchild. Our whole families, are the founder of Whitewaters, the makers of the Chihaika, the white trees. They were a gift to protect the immortals very mortals offstring, to keep the them safe as she returned to her true realm in the next plain.

So the founding 3 families came to be, one of ice, one of trees, and finally one of ash. Together we make up Whitewaters, the oldest living city in the world. With other more short life span humans.

The up side to being a demigods child, is the very long life span, that and the no aging trick. We age until we decide when not to. It was a very peace life, well as peace as life can be. Yes there were though who hated us, and there were though who envied us. In the end our city was fairly peaceful and had alot of money, because of the trade.

Then the war started, it was in my mothers time. It had had a slow start, there were fights between countries before the war end up world wide. The war changed our world to the point of forcing us behind our trees. We were lucky, we had a large island to hide on. our allies were not so lucky, they hide behind their walls they built and by the end of the war, even their wall didnt last. Then we lost the only ally in the world to the enemy, or as my mother liked to remind me, you dont know what you had until its gone.

She always had this sad look in her eyes when she spoke of the war, like she lost more the most. Her and the man i called father always seemed to fight about me. Either it was if i should be a solider or if the court would get their hands on me. As you can see, my father won. It was in that training i learned to accept the wild side of the ashborn nature, it was only there i could vent it.

Iv always been told stories of this great war, with monster called titans, human like monster, that made up a mad mans army. He was what an evil or insane mage would be like, so deep in the depth of darkness, so very lost, so much so he was the father of monsters themselves. Why he made such an army of human eating beings? None of the elders will ever speak of it, it was before my time, before my birth. Therefore unimportant, yeah right.

The war had end during my mother ruling, she was hailed a hero, but at what price? She and her teammates had finally broken through the lines, and chopped the head off of the snake, but we all know there was more to it then that.

I was born into the after math of the war, some would like to call it peace. Our Chihaika trees gave us protection from the titans, though few ever actually attacked since the war ended, it was always like they had some where else to be.

We were told we were the last, when out allies outer wall had fallen. The flames were said to be seen from the upper city of Whitewaters. Our port towns on the main land were abandoned in fear, though with the trade routes closed our cities and towns within our rings became some what lonely. As if we actually were the lost standing defense after the war, but i dont believe that.

I am the child of our Queen, an true ashborn child, with the phoenix spirit in me. They all praised the power i had at my finger tips, but all i felt was caged. It was when i was old enough at the young age of 16 did i join our army. I no longer wished to be caged like some pretty sang bird, i wished to finally spread my wings and fly. It was funny how my mother had that knowing gleam in her eyes, as if she understood the skin crawling feeling of being trapped and caged.

My father was the head of the guild at the time, and had put me through training since i could walk. Lovely, its like he always knew i would be on the front lines as soon as i got my chance. Blood-lust was a known thing for an ashborn after all.

...

The first time i had faced a titan i was 45 years of age, though i had stopped aging at 18, it didn't make my mental age feel any better. I had had the same team for years at this point, we were a well oil machine of teamwork. So facing the titans were no problem, but it was the stories of how they had single mindlessness went after human because of their hunger. It was then when i first started to question the stories. the titans had no interest in us, they seemed to be moving to the main land in a single mind fashion. Reporting this phenomenon hoping to find the source of the titans goal, was shot down, repeatedly.

Then when my team and i had finished our routes within each ring that made up large island, we finally returned to the main city, 20 years of patrolling the outer rings, then moving inward. The civil wars, the pity fights, bandits and thieves. We were not without our problems, the island was only so large, if the population keep growing at its rate, new land would be need.

New land, meant going to the main land. I admit the thought excited me more the battle, discovering what lay beyond these shore lined white tree banks of ours.

I returned home to Whitewaters at 65 years of age, no longer a child in mind and body, but a leader, and woman who would one day be queen, in an ever lasting flame caged with pretty bars. I left not long after, the since most had nothing better to do then play in court. 30 years have passed since i returned, and left once more, then returned again, i have a sister now. Who is only 12, she takes after our father, blonde hair and big blue eyes. Someone who doesn't mind being in the safety of the rings, someone who enjoys court.

So i was ordered to return early because of my 95th birthday. It was time for those around me to get serious, for suitors to be picked or browsed through, and for the families to see who their future queen was. That meant standing in a room with men and women who were more interested in what i will wear, or the new gossip of the town. So here i stand in the throne room in another pointless ball, other pointless socializing with people who have nothing better to do. Taking hallow compliments with a just as forced and fake smile as the one who is giving them. It was in my mind pointing out the fact i only have another 5 more years of freedom.

 _ **'Its not enough.'**_

 _ **'It will never be enough.'**_


End file.
